


This Went Down In Flames

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They always said it would.





	This Went Down In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt read this before posting it and I regret nothing

**Simon**

Fire.  
All I see is fire.  
I can hear him in there somewhere. He’s still safe. He has to be.  
Penny (and numerous other people) try to hold me back.  
But you don't hold back Simon Snow.  
I don't really hear what I say. But when I see Penny, she’s scared, and worried, and still trying to reach out, pull me back.  
I shake her off, managing out a broken apology before charging right back into the flames.  
There’s smoke everywhere. I hear screaming from outside, and structures fall around me.  
But I ignore it. All I need to take in now is Baz. He’s safe. He has to be.  
People are shouting. Crying out for me to come back. But I’m not leaving until I find him.  
I’m having trouble breathing.  
I feel a hand around my wrist, my back hitting the cool ground outside just as I pass out.

**Penelope**

It’s hard on everyone, but he’s been taking it the worst.  
I haven’t seen him in days. He’s been hiding from me, I guess.  
I guess I can understand. I’d probably hide from him if Micah died like that.  
I want to support him. But he won't let me.  
This isn't healthy. But when has he been healthy?  
I'm not sure he even wanted to show up to the funeral.  
Being surrounded by people trying to comfort you when they don't get it….yeah...that’s hard.  
I sigh and fix myself another cup of tea.  
Maybe if I drink enough I can get to sleep. 

**Simon**

If I’d told my younger self that I’d be grieving over not being able to wake up next to Baz Pitch anymore, he’d probably laugh.  
But that’s what’s happening.  
I miss the way he sounded in the morning, sleepy and salty and out of touch. I miss the way he could stare at me like he was mapping my face. I miss every little snarky comment. I miss Baz Pitch.  
He was a disaster. But he was my disaster. And I loved him.  
We narrowly escaped a future where everything was doomed, and then what?  
A firework some kid set off in the building set the damn thing on fire. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't even see him before….  
I try not to think about it. 

**Baz**

“We always said that this would go up in flames, didn’t we?”  
I sigh, standing in front of the headstone, a single rose in my hand. Cliche, I know.  
But it feels right, I guess.  
We did say that. A lot.  
But I didn't expect that he would be the one who got himself killed in a fire.  
I laugh bitterly, setting the rose down.  
He isn't there to keep me warm anymore. He can’t tease me about the shadows under my eyes when I haven't slept well anymore. His hand isn't wrapped up in mine anymore, and suddenly, no matter what I’m holding, it feels empty.  
I can feel tears starting to slide down my cheeks. I don't even bother to blink them away.  
Typical of Simon, really. To charge into a situation he knows is hopeless just to grasp at any chance of saving me. He’d do it for Bunce, too. Hell, probably even Wellbelove.  
That’s just how he is…..was. 

It’s dark by the time I walk back.  
I don't think I’ll sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied I regret everything  
> Y'all are welcome to burn me at the stake for writing this


End file.
